May We Meet Again?
by After The Lights
Summary: Yuna reflects upon her journey and wonders if she'll ever see him again. XOne-shotX


**_Disclaimer -_** I do not own Final Fantasy X, any of it's characters or anything to do with Square-Enix. If I did, I don't think I'd need to still be in school.

So I was thinking to myself as I tidied my room, like you do, what could I do to make up for being such a terrible updater? Luckily I happened to find my old writing book from when I was about 11 or 12, so I thought why not post some stuff out of here. So I did. To be honest, I really don't like this story as I seem to be stuck in a short sentence, over use of commas rut, but hey, I was 11 when I wrote this, give me a break. Hope you like it._ Jess X_

**May we meet again? **

I'm searching for something, something that may never be found. Something to take away this empty feeling inside. I'm searching for ... you.

I know it may never happen. I saw you fade away with my own eyes. You're gone and I'm alone. You're not coming back.

But part of me still hopes that we can be reunited. My head tells me to let go but my heart cannot forget. You will always have a place in my heart and you'll stay there forever. We'll always be connected.

I remember when we first met, in Besaid Temple. It was the day I became a summoner. You said you came from Zanarkand, a city that was destroyed a thousand years ago. No-one believed you, except for me. I knew you were special, I just didn't know how then. I soon found out.

You brought out a side to me that I had never seen before, one that I had desperately been trying to unlock myself. A side that felt different but made me feel happy.

You listened to me and told me that I would become a great summoner, that I would defeat Sin and be able to defeat him when he returned. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that it would never happen.

After that, when I wasn't with you, something hurt inside me, the same hurt that I feel now. I didn't realise what it was then, or maybe I did but I didn't want to admit it. Not then.

Along our journey we witnessed much: Sin destroying Kilika Port; the ill-fated Operation Mi'ihen; the destruction of the Al Bhed's beloved Home; and Yevon's darkest secrets.

When Seymour proposed I knew I had no feelings for him. You seemed so upset when you heard that I had accepted, but I had no choice. This was one of the last chances I would have to give hope to the people of Spira. I had to take it.

As I walked down that aisle I kept telling myself that although I was a ray of hope for Spira, it was also my duty to send souls to the Farplane, and that was why I was doing this. If everything went according to plan I wouldn't end up as Mrs. Seymour Guado. I would still be me, Yuna. Unfortunately things went wrong but we emerged stringer than ever.

After we fled from Bevelle, we stayed in Macalania Woods. You met me by the spring and tried to cheer me up, but also revealed that you knew the truth. You we adamant that I should give up, telling me that we could all fly away to Zanarkand and watch the sunrise instead of throwing away my life.

I cried then. My illusion was shattered and I had to pick up the pieces and accept that I was heading towards my death. That wasn't the only reason though. I cried because that was when I realised that I truly cared for you but we could never be together. Then you kissed me.

Your kiss was a blessing for me. You took me away from all the fighting, sorrow and pain to a place where only you and I existed. I knew I wanted to stay there, with your arms around me, for eternity.

Some things will never be the way you imagined them to be.

You journeyed with me. Through the tears, the laughter, the pain and the anger. You were my hope, my salvation, my guardian and my best friends. I couldn't imagine being without you.

I defeated Sin, but I couldn't have done it without you. You urged me to find a way to permanently defeat Sin and we did. You, me, Kimahri, Wakka, Lulu, Auron and Rikku. My guardians. My six shining stars, with you the brightest of them all. I didn't know that defeating Sin would cause your light to fade away. Forever.

Standing on that airship and saying those three words, ' _I love you_,' was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, because I knew that it marked the end. The end of my journey, the end of our story, the end of you. I tried not to cry as you put your arms around me because if this was to be our last moment together, I wanted to be able to experience everything.

Soon after that you were gone and I was empty, alone.

But I'm still here, waiting for your whistle. If I hear it I'll come running and if you hear mine, you'll come running too. I know because you promised, like I promised I would never forget you.

Someday, somewhere in the sky... may we meet again?

----------------------------------------------

AN - So I took some of the lines from the games, and the last line is from FFX-2 Last Mission. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
